A guide and setting device of this kind is known from EP 0 755 749 B4. It is successfully used for relatively flat circular rivet elements, in particular those with a rounded shape and has the particular advantage that the elements are cleanly guided up to the attachment to a sheet metal part. A guide and setting device of the known kind is however not absolutely suited for the guidance and the setting of elongate elements, in particular not for elements which each have a head part of larger transverse dimension and a shaft part of smaller transverse dimension and preferably also a rivet section which forms a shoulder with the shaft part, the shoulder forming a sheet metal contact surface.
The object of the present invention is to further develop a guide and setting device of the initially named kind so that it can reliably guide and set elongate elements having a head part of larger transverse dimension and a shaft part of smaller transverse dimension and preferably also a rivet section which forms a shoulder with the shaft part, with the shoulder forming a sheet metal contact surface, with the apparatus being capable of being manufactured at favorable cost and operating automatically and reliably over longer periods of time with high numbers of parts of the corresponding elements.